Mi Vida junto a la suya
by marceregia
Summary: Pertenecían a grupos diferentes, eran enemigos, sólo porque competían por la popularidad de su escuela, como si eso realmente les importara.  No eran desconocidos, pero no sabían que se conocían mejor que nadie..
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE. SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

* * *

**Mi vida junto a la suya**

Prólogo

Pertenecían a grupos diferentes, eran enemigos, sólo porque competían por la popularidad de su escuela, como si eso realmente les importara.

No eran desconocidos, pero no sabían que se conocían mejor que nadie, pues esa otra vida que mantenían… era un secreto sólo de ellos…. A la cual habían llegado sólo por un juego…. cosas del destino, pero los antifaces que llevaban no permitía que se reconociesen.

* * *

No sean tan malas.. es mi primera historia.. me rondó una idea en la cabeza.. que espero terminar..y les guste

besos


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE. SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

* * *

**Capitulo N°1: Cambio de vida…**

Isabella Swan, o simplemente Bella, como la llamaban sus amigos, no supo cómo todo podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, tan sólo el día anterior había estado bajo el sol de Jacksonville junto a sus amigas, después de haber patinado toda la mañana en esa pista artificial de hielo. Mientras que ahora estaba empapada en Phoenix, esperando que su padre pasara a recogerla. La verdad es que nunca le gustó el clima de Forks, pero tampoco fue feliz cuando su madre decidió dejar a Charlie, como se llama su padre, arrastrando junto a ella a una niña de sólo 5 años.

Su madre se había casado hace dos meses con Phill, un jugador de las ligas menores de Baseball, un buen tipo, algo menor respecto a su madre, pero la amaba con todo el corazón. Sabía que Renne no podría ser feliz quedándose con ella todo el tiempo, cuando Phill debía viajar. Así que un día se plantó frente a ella y le dijo que se iría a vivir con Charlie, pues quería la felicidad de ambos.

No pisaba el suelo de Forks desde hace 6 años, cuando ella tan sólo había tenido 11 años, hasta entonces lo visitaba para todas sus vacaciones, nunca supo que fue lo que pasó, pero de un día para otro era su padre quien la visitaba a ella, incluso en ocasiones acompañado de Jacob, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Pero hoy todo cambiaría, debía volver y aparentar que era feliz, por el bien de sus padres, mas dejaba atrás a su madre, amigos y su gran amor el patinaje, pues estaba casi segura que no podría seguir practicándolo. Al menos sabía que estaría con Jacob, ya el día anterior él le había demostrado por teléfono lo feliz que estaba de que iniciarían un nuevo año juntos en la escuela, hasta le habló de sus amigos, que según él ya la habían aceptado, sólo porque él era el mejor del grupo; en ese momento ella sólo rió, pero sabía que Jacob realmente lo creía así, lo conocía tan bien, sólo con ella se mostraba cariñoso y tierno, pero frente a otros mostraba su liderazgo y esa personalidad tan fuerte que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Vio unos focos que la iluminaron y enseguida reconoció la patrulla de su padre, porque sí, su padre es el gran jefe de policía de Forks. Una sonrisa enorme tras el volante hizo que ella olvidara por completo lo empapada y enojada que estaba por esa lluvia y el tiempo esperado, amaba a su padre y sabía que esa sonrisa demostraba la felicidad enorme que sentía él por tenerla ahí. Corrió con sus brazos abiertos hacia él y se colgó de su cuello como cuando era pequeña; ambos reían olvidándose de la gente a su alrededor y en ese momento supo que había tomado una buena decisión y algo le decía que ese cambio de vida le traería finalmente lo que siempre había soñado.

Los árboles pasaban rápido a medida que avanzaban por la carretera, todo era tan verde y húmedo, la verdad es que nunca le había gustado el verde, le recordaba a Forks, pero a esos días en que sus padres sólo peleaban y más aún a ese día que observó desde la ventana trasera de un taxi la cara de su padre crispada en dolor a medida que ella se alejaba de ahí. Sentía tanta tristeza con ese color que sabía que nunca podría llegar a gustarle, pero que equivocada estaba…

- ¡Bella… llegaste!- Jacob la esperaba en la puerta de su casa, con esa sonrisa gigante que mostraba la blancura perfecta de sus dientes.

A penas bajó del auto, se vio envuelta por unos brazos musculosos que la alzaban del suelo y sentía que todo el aire de sus pulmones la abandonaba.

- N..o pue..do res…pi…rar- logró pronunciar

Inmediatamente Jacob la soltó y se tambaleó tanto al caer al suelo, que fue a dar de espalda contra el duro cemento. Las carcajadas de su padre y Jacob la hizo enojar por un momento, mirando a su amigo con ojos envenenados

- Ay.. Bella.. serás la campeona Nacional en patinaje, pero cuando estás sin tus patines eres simplemente tú… con tus dos pies izquierdos.. jajaja.. – Jacob le tendió su mano- Anda levántate, que hoy mismo debes conocer a quienes serán tus amigos de ahora en adelante…

"Uff.." pensó Bella.. y ella que sólo quería descansar en su pieza, luego de desarmar su maleta, pero sabía que no podría decirle no a Jacob, siempre sabía cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión….

Caminaron uno al lado del otro y sólo cuando se pararon frente a una preciosura rojo brillante, supo que su amigo la llevaría en esa moto a donde quiera que sea…

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, no podía creer, al fin su amigo lo había logrado y cumplido su sueño, era dueño de una motocicleta, aunque ella no entendía de marcas, sabía que por su impotente fallada debía ser cara, casi exclusiva. Claro que así era, su amigo no se conformaría con menos.

Creyó que había pasado una eternidad contemplando esa moto, cuando sintió a Jacob colocarle algo en la cabeza, ligero, pero incómodo. Entonces entendió, era un casco, ya no había vuelta atrás se subiría ahí. Se agarró de la mano que estaba tendida hacia ella y pasó una de sus piernas por sobre ese asiento de cuero negro. La sensación era increíble, sentía el viento golpear su rostro, parecía que volaba, era tan ligera en ese momento… quería abrir sus brazos y ser libre, pero era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a soltar ni un solo dedo de la cintura de Jake.

-Hey Jake!... ¿cómo es el colegio? ¿crees que me aceptaran? -preguntó ella algo nerviosa por la respuesta

- Jajaja obvio que lo harán, si estás junto al capitán del equipo de Hockey, uno de los más populares del colegio!- contestó Jacob con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ayy!…- gritó Jacob tras el golpe que le dio Bella en su brazo

- Payaso!..

- Es en serio Bella, me respetan es ese colegio, a mí y a mis amigos.- tras un segundo de silencio añadió- bueno casi todos me respetan, también está el grupo de James y el maldito de Cullen.

Bella sintió una curiosidad inmensa al escuchar esas palabras tan frías pronunciadas por su amigo. ¿qué pudieron hacerle para que pensara así?, él que era tan bueno, nunca pensó que podría odiar a alguien. Iba a preguntarle, cuando él siguió su monólogo.

-Se creen de lo mejor, sólo porque son campeones de Football y basketball por 4 años, es sólo 1 año más de lo que nosotros hemos obtenido en Hockey, pero aún así el Director les da todos los recursos que deseen con el sólo pestañar de Cullen…. Bueno a ellos y a sus seguidoras..animadoras… Puaj!..

-¿Cullen? ¿quién es Cullen?- preguntó ella, no pasó desapercibido al gruñido de su amigo con sólo pronunciar ese nombre… "oh! Sí.. él podía odiar a alguien", pensó. Hasta sintió pena por el pobre chico llamado Cullen.

- Es el segundo al mando de ese equipo, hijo del médico de Forks, un hijo de papá, de esos que no le cuesta nada en la vida.

Era su idea o Jacob realmente envidiaba a ese chico, al fin y al cabo el no tenía la culpa de quien era hijo.

-¿Por qué hablas así de él?- quiso saber.

-Realmente siempre pensé que era un buen chico, hasta fuimos amigos, pero se metió a ese equipo conoció a James y tenía a todas las mujeres comiendo de su mano, incluso a Tanya…- al pronunciar ese nombre sintió que la voz de Jacob se apagaba…

Claro Tanya, que tonta, al principio no comprendió, pero ahora lo recordaba. Hace dos años cuando él fue a visitarla un verano le contó que estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Tanya, que era la mujer más maravillosa que según él existía en la Tierra, pero a su regreso él nunca más le habló de ella por teléfono, cambiaba completamente el tema cuando ella le preguntaba.. o simplemente contestaba- que se yo, con otro supongo…- De seguro ella escogió a ese tal Cullen y Jacob no pudo soportarlo, más aún si era su amigo. Realmente sería tan mal amigo ese chico para hacerle algo así a Jacob, sabiendo que ella era su pareja… De repente se sintió deseosa de conocer a ese chico y por supuesto a la tal Tanya, reina de la belleza.

-Mm Jake..¿dónde vamos exactamente?- cambió de tema

- A la Push… Leah y Seth querían conocerte antes de iniciar las clases. Sé que Alice, Angela y Emmet también lo deseaban, pero Alice ya tenía en sus planes una salida de compras previa a comenzar las clases con Angela y por supuesto Emmet Brandon debía ir para cargar las bolsas de su dulce hermana…jajajajaja..

Bella sonrió, se dio cuenta lo mucho que quería Jake a sus amigos en especial a Alice y Emmet, pues pese a ir a su espalda, sabía que él sonreía al pronunciar sus nombres.

-Háblame de ellos- pidió Bella

- Veamos… Alice y Emmet son hermanos, se llevan por un año, pero Emmet se fue un año con sus abuelos a Londres, así que a su regreso, tuvo que iniciar el colegio en el mismo curso que su hermana. Ambos son geniales y muy divertidos, él no deja de hacer bromas en especial a su hermana. Ni siquiera se parecen, él parece un monstruo al lado de la pequeña Alice, con su cabello negro en todas dirección y con la personalidad de un demonio… jajajaja- rió Jacob- Angela es la más tranquila de todos, una cerebrito, pero hermosa, aún más cuando está en la pista- Bella enarcó una ceja.."¿en la pista?"- Leah y Seth también son hermanos, él es el menor de nuestro equipo, tiene sólo 15 años, pero se siente un Dios al estar con nosotros…ajajaja.. Leah lo deja ser feliz, ella tiene un genio!... uff.. realmente tienes que tenerla de amiga, ni se te ocurra contradecirla…En el equipo también están Sam junto a su novia Emily, Paul y Embry entre otros, ya los conocerás mañana..

En ese momento pararon en frente a una pequeña casa escondida en el bosque que daba a la Push.. la puerta se abrió de golpe y logró visualizar a un chico correr hacia ellos….

- Anda Leah date prisa que Jacob llegó con Bella!- gritó el chico..

No había esperado tan buen recibimiento, conoció a dos personas maravillosas con quienes se llevó inmediatamente, aún no entendía porqué Jake había dicho eso de Leah. Realmente disfrutó su tarde con ellos, luego Jacob la dejó relativamente temprano en su hogar para que tuviera tiempo de descansar, ya que aún no desarmaba su maleta y además mañana era primer día es escuela, así que tendría que levantarse temprano… ufff.. algo que realmente le costaría tanto..

* * *

**No sean tan malas.. es mi primera historia.. me rondó una idea en la cabeza.. que espero terminar..**

**Ya aparecerá Edward …**

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE. SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

* * *

**Capitulo N°2: Cociéndonos**

Ring…Ring..!...sentía a lo lejos, no podía pensar que era lo que significaba. ¿es qué habían campanas cerca?... estaba en un prado observando la espalda de una mujer, de contextura delgada, pequeña, de un hermoso cabello castaño rojizo que llegaba hasta su cintura.. cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanas y la chica sólo caminaba alejándose de él. "¡Vuelve.. estoy aquí!" quiso gritar, pero de repente el suelo se movía a sus pies y escuchaba que lo llamaban.

¡Edward!..¡Edward!- sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear, una luz lo cegaba y no permitía ver quien era ese rostro en forma de corazón... "¿mamá?" pensó..

¡Hijo despierta!... es tarde y es tu primer día de instituto- dijo su madre Esme

"Arg!".. como odiaba ese día, era tan feliz con sus vacaciones en Chicago junto a sus primos, que incluso había logrado broncearse. Hace dos años y medio cuando llegó a Forks, pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para su padre, lo trasladaron de hospital para ser el Director del pequeño Hospital de Forks; era feliz porque su familia también lo era, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de serlo.

No podía negarlo, tenía dos excelentes amigos, los hermanos Hale, gemelos pero tan distintos uno del otro. Ambos altos y delgados, rubios y de ojos de un celeste intenso, parecían modelos de pasarela. Jasper es un chico callado, pero siempre tenía la palabra justa cuando se requería, un gran oyente, de seguro sería psicólogo en un futuro. Rosalie, hermosa como ninguna, aunque nunca podría fijarse en ella, era como su hermana; posee una personalidad fuerte, amante de los autos y actitud desafiante, pero en el fondo él sabía que era frágil como el cristal, mas con un gran caparazón. Amaba a sus amigos y era lo único bueno de volver al colegio, en un pasado habría considerado a Jacob…"oh jake, ¿por qué cambiaste tanto?"

Su primer amigo había sido Jacob Black, el capitán del equipo de Hockey; en su otra escuela él formaba parte del equipo de Hockey y podría decirse que era bastante bueno en ello. Llegó a mediado de clases, debería colocarse al día rápidamente; en su primer día cuando vio a Jake entrenar en la pista de su nuevo colegio no dudó en acercarse, desde ese momento se había ganado un nuevo amigo. Todo cambió al término escolar de ese mismo año, su amigo tenía como novia a Tanya, que a él le parecía una mujer hermosa sin dudas, pero demasiado superficial para su gusto, creía que no era la mujer que su amigo necesitaba a su lado, pero lo respetaba. Esa tarde se despidió de Jake porque este último viajaría de vacaciones a Jacksonville a ver a Isabella Swan, su mejor amiga de la infancia, como él decía; llevaba una hora tendido en su cama escuchando música cuando el sintió el timbre, cual fue su sorpresa al ver ante él a Tanya llorando y con su ojo derecho …."¿inflamado?", parecía que un cardenal comenzaba a formase. Le contó que su amigo la había golpeado y no era la primera vez que lo hacía y todo por culpa de Isabella Swan, que según Tanya era su amante. Ese verano lo pasó consolando a la pobre chica, pero sabía de que debía conversar con Jake el tema a su regreso, su madre lo había educado como un caballero y por lo tanto debía proteger y defender a esa chica, pero también tenía que conocer el otro lado de la historia. El día que volvió Jake no pudo verlo, pues estaba de voluntario en el hospital junto a su padre, pero al día siguiente no fue necesario ir a buscarlo, dado que Jacob llegó a su casa y sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra lo golpeó en su mandíbula izquierda, sintió un liquido caliente correr por su cuello, pero en ese momento nada le importó más que observar los ojos fríos y de odio de su ya no amigo, desde ahí que no se dirigen la palabra más que para insultarse y Edward se juró a si mismo no dejar que Jake hiciera daño a otra mujer.

Pasado un año de lo sucedido, se hizo novio de Tanya, ella había insistido tanto y realmente la quería, aunque nunca llegó a amarla, por lo que su relación no duró más de 11 meses. Ella fue su primera en todo, aunque todo el mundo creía que él era un Don Juan, algo inventado por Tanya cuando eran sólo amigos, según ella porque así las mujeres lo desearían más y sería popular, bueno en eso debía darle la razón, podría decir que toda chica del instituto le pedía citas y James con su grupo lo querían dentro de su equipo, fue así como llegó a ser segundo capitán de Football y Basketball y ahora el presidente estudiantil, cómo si eso realmente tuviera un significado para él.

Se levantó de su cama tras besar en la frente a su madre, que aún se encontraba en la habitación y luego se dirigió a su baño tras tomar su ropa.

¡las 7:45!- gritó, sólo quedaban 15 minutos para llegar al instituto y aún ni se peinada, bueno realmente nunca lo hacía.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¡Chao mamá!, despídeme de mi padre- gritó

Su maravilloso Volvo color plata lo esperaba fuera, había sido su regalo para su cumpleaños número 17 y ahora su amante como él decía. Lo cuidaba como si de una frágil mujer se tratara.

Llegó al instituto 7:58, "aún podía lograrlo" pensó, aunque debía pasar antes con la Sra. Cope para conocer su horario. Iba tan aprisa que no se dio cuenta que alguien salía de la oficina en ese momento, así que se estrelló contra un cuerpo débil, que cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

-Auch! – escuchó decir con una voz suave y dulce, pesé al dolor que implicaba esa exclamación.

-¡Perdón, perdón!, no te vi, ¿estás bien?-preguntó. Entonces la chica levantó su rostro para observarlo y sintió que el mundo se había paralizado y contuvo la respiración, no fue consciente de ello hasta que escuchó hablar nuevamente a la chica y tomó todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco te vi – respondió ella tímidamente, junto con un hermoso color rosado en sus mejillas. Pensó que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con un pelo castaño ondulado hasta la cintura, algo bajita, de aproximadamente 1.60mt y una piel blanca como la nieve, que resaltaba con su cabello; unos labio rosados, tan apetitosos, que se encontraban entreabiertos, esperando para que él la besara…"¡pero en qué estaba pensando!" se reprochó mentalmente.

El silencio lo rompió ella nuevamente, quien lo miraba confundida con el ceño fruncido, que ganas le daba poder estirarlo con sus dedos.

- Disculpa, soy nueva, mi nombre es Bella, ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrar el salón de matemáticas?- preguntó la chica, sacando de sus pensamientos a Edward.

-Claro, perdona. Está al final de ese pasillo, la primera puerta- contestó.

-Gracias- sonrió Bella y tras girar sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar en la dirección señalada

Bella, pensó Edward, que bien le quedaba ese nombre.

-Soy Edward, por cierto- gritó

Ella se volvió y le dedicó la sonrisa más maravillosa que él había visto- Adiós Edward, ha sido un placer- contestó sonrojándose.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de lado y observó caminar a esa chica, conocía a esa mujer y esa espalda con ese cabello, estaba seguro, pero no sabía de dónde.

* * *

**No sean tan malas.. es mi primera historia.. **

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, aunque es algo más corto k el anterior**

**Gracias a aquellas que leyeron y me dejaron en favoritos y gracias también a sara cullen parawhore por su review, jejeje**

**besos**


End file.
